Air conditioners operate in a variety of operating parameters. For example, air conditioners may include compressors that operate at part load and full load. Air conditioners may include specifications selected for operations at a full load. Thus, when operating at part load, the air conditioners may be less efficient (e.g., energy and/or cost), performance may be sacrificed (e.g., since the air conditioner may operate at the specifications for full load during part load), and/or less reliable (e.g., since temperatures and/or pressures may fluctuate).